Demasiado tarde
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: One Shot - Muchas veces tomamos decisiones que creemos son las correctas. Sin embargo, cuando nos damos cuenta que hemos cometido un error, suele ser demasiado tarde. *** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ***


Se encontraba sentado en una mesa del pequeño café donde la había citado. Ya eran las 5:30 pm y ella no había llegado "_ella nunca llega tarde" _pensó. Era la tercera taza de café que bebía cuando escuchó la campanilla de entrada en la puerta del café.

Alzó la mirada y la vio; llevaba un pantalón blanco de vestir que hacían juego con sus zapatillas rosas y su saco. Ella hizo un ademán discreto y caminó con paso seguro hacia él. Llevaba un folder con papeles en su mano y en la otra su bolsa blanca con vivos rosas y su celular.

Se veía tan perfecta… ¿cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que la vio? ¿8? ¿10? Recordó las veces que iba a verla saliendo de la escuela; cuando subía corriendo las escaleras del templo y al llegar por fin a su destino, la divisaba a lo lejos, barriendo o haciendo alguna oración.

Recordó cuando él lanzaba un silbido y ella volteaba, alzando la mano en señal de saludo y salía corriendo a su encuentro, donde la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Podía ver la ilusión y el amor que le tenía en sus ojos, en esa mirada, la cual era ya muy distinta a la que ahora se aproximaba hacia él; eran 2 miradas diferentes en una sola persona.

\- Discúlpame por hacerte esperar – dijo ella en un tono muy profesional – pero hoy si tuve lleno el despacho.

\- No te preocupes – contestó él cortésmente.

Ella se volteó y le hizo una señal al mesero.

\- Si señorita, ¿Qué ordenará?

\- Tráeme un tisana de frutas silvestres y 2 galletas integrales, por favor.

El mesero asintió y se retiró. Ella metió sus manos entre su largo cabello negro y las deslizó hacia afuera para acomodarlo, cuando reparó en las 3 tazas de café que tenía enfrente.

\- No has dejado el vicio

\- Sabes que el café es mi perdición.

\- Si pero hace daño. Deberías de probar el café orgánico, es delicioso y más saludable.

El mesero se acercó llevándole la orden. Ella murmuró un ligero "gracias" y se concentró en los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

\- Jadeite estuve revisando los papales que me mandaste por fax. Debo decirte que ya está todo resuelto. La sociedad de responsabilidad limitada fue la mejor opción para tu negocio. Podrás llevarle el papel al notario cuando lo desees – le entregó el folder con los papeles legales.

Él abrió el folder y le echó una ojeada a los papeles mientras ella daba un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Eres el mejor empresario de todo el país – dijo ella, aún en tono profesional- y tu mejor amigo es abogado, no entiendo por qué usaste ese pretexto para buscarme.

De súbito, él alzó la mirada. Ella lo había descubierto.

\- ¿Para que querías verme realmente? – Preguntó ella en tono sereno.

\- Solo quería saber cómo estabas Rei

\- Si querías saber cómo estaba, hubieras mandado un mensaje de texto, como lo has hecho durante todos estos años en cada uno de mis cumpleaños – dijo la chica, dándole un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

Él observó fijamente esos hermosos ojos oscuros, no encontrando lo que esperaba ver.

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Jadeite? – nuevo sorbo a su bebida

\- Necesitaba verte. Saber cómo estabas.

Jadeite deseaba decirle que la extrañaba, que se había dado cuenta de su error, que la necesitaba a su lado… pero las palabras no salieron.

\- ¿Ah si? – preguntó ella – Bueno, supongo que lees periódicos y ves noticias. Mi carrera va en ascenso y pronto voy a casarme, así que puedes imaginar cómo estoy.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho. Espera encontrar en ella a aquella chica que tanto lo amó, que daba su vida por él. Ahora se encontraba listo para amarla, para estar con ella. Pero no fue así. Sus esperanzas se iban desmoronando.

\- Si, sé que te casarás con Nicholas Kumada, pero necesitaba comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

\- ¿Comprobar qué, Jadeite? ¿Si aún siento algo por ti? ¿Qué pasó con tu tan ansiada "libertad"?

\- Eso terminó Rei. He decidido que es hora de sentar cabeza.

\- Ahh… - dijo ella - ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

\- Porque estoy solo – se encogió de hombros – Quiero hacer mi vida junto a alguien que me ame.

\- ¿Solo? Tienes todo el dinero del mundo, vives bien, eres exitoso, tienes a mujeres que recorren tu cama como si fueran parte de los edredones sucios que cambias a cada rato, tienes a tu madre, tu hermana, tus primos, tu cuñado y tus sobrinas, y lo más importante, a tus amigos, que según recuerdo, ellos "si iban a estar ahí para ti siempre", no entiendo por qué te sientes solo.

\- Porque me di cuenta que nadie me ha amado como tu lo hiciste, porque fui un idiota y un cobarde al dejarte cuando más me necesitabas. Ahora soy alguien que está seguro de lo que quiere. Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero ahora puedo poner el mundo a tus pies.

\- Jadeite, ¿hace cuánto tiempo fue eso? ¿Hace 10 años? ¡Por Dios Jadeite! Éramos unos adolescentes, no tiene caso hablar de eso – Nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

Rei realmente se encontraba serena. Se sorprendió así misma el estar en ese estado, pero era evidente que después de todo ese tiempo ya lo había superado, y eso la alegraba.

El rubio notó la indiferencia de la chica en sus ojos, la misma indiferencia con la que él la trató 10 años atrás cuando ella le suplicó que recapacitara, que no la dejara… pero él no la escuchó. Necesitaba sentirse libre, disfrutar su juventud, experimentar, divertirse… No podía atarse a alguien que ni siquiera sabía si amaba.

La chica observó esos ojos azules realmente afligidos, y constató que él era honesto. Sin embargo, ya nada podía hacer.

\- Jadeite, yo te amé. Sabes perfectamente cuanto te amé, cuanto quise estar contigo sin importarme nada, sin importarme que me trataras como lo hacías, aguantando tus desplantes e indiferencia. ¿Y luego qué hiciste? Me dejaste ahí, en medio de esa noche lluviosa, al borde de la locura cuando me terminaste y desapareciste - Él la miraba fijamente – Y ahora me vienes a decir que después de todos estos años, después de tus desenfrenos, ¿te has dado cuenta que quieres estar conmigo? ¿Quién te crees que eres para suponer que yo estaría esperándote?

\- Yo te quería Rei, solo que… no supe cómo manejar mi situación… las cosas…

\- Y no dudo que lo hayas hecho, pero la forma en la que me quisiste no era la forma que yo necesitaba.

\- Rei…

\- ¿O no será puro ego tuyo? Al saber que me voy a casar con Nicholas… siempre pecaste de soberbio, así que no dudo que debido a eso estés aquí.

\- No es eso. De verdad te amo, y lo reconozco, soy un idiota, pero me he dado cuenta que eres el amor de mi vida, te necesito.

\- Tú eras el amor de mi vida, y me dijiste que no creías en esas estupideces.

\- Rei por favor escuchame - él estiró su mano e intentó tocar la mano que la chica tenía sobre la mesa, pero al sentir el contacto, ella la quitó enseguida- Sé que hice muchas estupideces en el pasado, que no te valoré, pero ahora es diferente. Todo lo que tengo, lo que soy, no sirve de nada porque no tengo a alguien que me ame. Tu eres la mujer con la que quiero estar.

\- No Jadeite. Yo ya tengo una vida hecha, Nicholas es lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo amo, soy realmente feliz y no lo echaré todo la basura por ti. Una vez lo hice y no lo valoraste, ya no lo volveré a hacer y menos ahora que…

\- ¿Qué? – la interrumpió

\- Que ya no siento nada por ti – Rei lo encaró – Así como te amé, también te odie, y no sabes cómo le doy gracias a Dios al ya no sentir nada, ni odio ni amor, solo… solo eres una persona más.

Jadeite se quedó inmóvil, no asomaba ninguna expresión en su bello rostro, salvo sus ojos azules que se mostraban vidriosos, no había nada en su rostro.

\- Mira Jadeite, esta conversación ya no tiene sentido. Si realmente querías saber cómo estoy, pues mírame, estoy excelente. Y si querías saber si estaba dispuesta a estar contigo de nuevo, la respuesta es no.

\- Rei, por favor, dame una oportunidad más.

La morena se levantó de súbito de la mesa, dejando unos billetes en su lugar que pagaban la cuenta de su consumo. Jadeite se puso de pie instintivamente y se acercó hacia ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente.

\- Jadeite, por favor, no sigas con esto, me tengo que ir…

El rubio se acercó al rostro de la chica, intentando darle un beso, pero ella se apartó. Era cierto, la había perdido.

\- Basta. Y te voy a pedir que por favor no vuelvas a buscarme. De verdad siento no poder ayudarte y deseo de todo corazón que pronto encuentres a alguien que te ame como lo deseas.

Sin más, Rei dio media vuelta y se alejó, saliendo del lugar. Fue entonces cuando Jadeite comprendió que la había perdido para siempre, que su arrogancia y su soberbia lo habían cegado y alejado de la mujer que ahora, y para su pesar, amaba y necesitaba a su lado.

Se lamentó el no haberla valorado y deseó que aquellos tiempos en los que ellos estaban juntos y felices regresaran, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él no era nadie y no tenía derecho a destruir la felicidad que ella ahora tenía, y se lo merecía.

Se quedó ahí, parado, viendo la puerta que ella había cruzado, mientras la gente iba y venía a su alrededor, charlando, enfrascados en sus propias vidas, ajenos a lo que él estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y pidió al mesero otro café, mientras la noche se hacía presente y con ella, llegaba la lluvia.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno espero que este one shot sea de su agrado! Les invito a darle like a mi página en FB, Gabiusa Kou!

Bombones nos leemos muy pronto! Besos estelares! :* :*


End file.
